Many conventional linking and connecting devices for joining two lengths of fiber are lacking in terms of facilitating economical mass production of replaceable components. Many are also lacking for connecting fiber optic cables with precise alignment and without undue signal degradation. Individual components of many conventional optical connection systems are extremely small and technically complex. Differences between components when such components are not directly interchangeable can be problematic in a replacement or repair situation, for example causing delay, including loss of a link's full bandwidth, while fumbling with components.
It is typically useful to have the butted faces of connected optical fibers precisely aligned and mated for signal propagation and transmission without loss or failure. It is generally desirable for a connected assembly to function as one continuous link with minimal interruption at the connection. Improper alignment or inadequate connection of individual fiber optic links of an arrayed system may cause loss of data integrity, reduction of signal strength, or degradation of function. Such factors can play a role in precise linking and mating of signal-carrying fiber optic links.
Also relevant to meeting the increasing demand of fiber optic components is a capability for high-volume production of substantially identical components that are interchangeable and thus easily replaceable and facilitate repair without undue reliance on unique or select parts that may or may not be available. Many conventional approaches involve exact, select components for replacement or repair as the components may lack interchangeability. Accordingly, compatibility of components and parts of a connection assembly is often desirable to facilitate expeditious repair or replacement.
Certain conventional fiber optic connectors include guide pins projecting from a connector plug, in the format of a male-type connector plug, that corresponds with a mated plug (e.g., a female-type connector plug), which has holes to receive the guide pins. Although such guide pins may aid in maintaining alignment and stability, such connectors may pose several issues relevant to many applications. Pins that are exposed can be broken off, damaged, or bent, disrupting alignment. Certain conventional pins may have a large diameter to resist damage, which can be undesirable for miniaturization pertinent to many fiber optic applications.
Further, conventional male-to-female connector systems can create compatibility issues. The opposing ends of a conventional fiber optic jumper might be male-male, male-female, or female-female, and each end may need to mate with a properly sexed end of another jumper or cable. Should such a conventional connector plug or jumper fail, repair would typically call for an appropriate match for replacement. Accordingly, a substantial supply of jumpers and components having varied permutations and combinations of sexed ends would often be maintained for sparing and as replacements in a conventional situation. Lacking interchangeable components, link and service could be disrupted for an undetermined period. Having parts with improved interchangeability or a fully compatible mating system would facilitate faster and easier repair and replacement. Further, pins protruding from the face of a connector plug can add labor to certain field operations, such as end face polishing at an installation site.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,730 discloses a conventional fiber optic connector technology and is hereby incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,730 discloses a connecting system with guide pins that can be susceptible to damage due to exposure.
It would be advantageous to improve the connection technology disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,730 and other conventional fiber optic connectors. For example, it would be advantageous to provide a firm and robust connection for two fiber segments and a connector apparatus with interchangeable and compatible parts that facilitate repair and replacement. It would also be advantageous for the components to be mass produced economically at high volume to meet the increasing demand for readily available components for fiber optic systems. It would also be advantageous to have a connector system in which alignment pins are physically shielded from damage. It would also be advantageous to have a connector system that could mate two female connectors repeatedly, maintaining good signal characteristics over numerous connect-disconnect cycles. One or more such improvements could support enhanced installation and application.
Embodiments of the present invention, described in more detail below, can provide improvement over conventional fiber optic link-connecting apparatuses.